Tanned Senran Collection
by YuriChan220
Summary: Just a collection of stories featuring our beloved Tanned Senrans. Features some Crossover Tanned Female Characters.
1. HomuYaki 1

**Tanned Senran Collection**

 **Pairings: Homura x Yuyaki, Ageha x Matsuri**

 **Genre: Frienship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…instead of making a bunch of separate stories, I decided to do this, just for the heck of it. XD I mean, they are ladies with flawlessly beautiful tanned skin. What more can you ask for~? So…ummmm…please enjoy this wonderful collection of Tanned Maidens.**

 **Oh! Since this focuses on tanned ladies, there will be some crossover tanned girls as well. Just because~. And they make some little appearances since the Tanned Senrans are the main focus.**

Night falls and pretty much everyone goes to sleep, except for two girls, in Homura's room. Yuyaki is wearing a short white nightgown while Homura is wearing only a white buttoned up shirt. They just got into bed, but Homura wants to stay up a bit longer. Right when Yuyaki climbs into the futon, Homura gently takes her wrist.

"Wait...Yuyu-chan." She says. "Not yet. I want to do a few things."

"What...kind of things?" Yuyaki asks, tilting her head in confusion.

Homura grins as she crawls on top of her, tracing a finger on Yuyaki's exposed thigh. "Ohhhh, you know what~"

"E-eh!? W-wait this is...hyah!" Yuyaki squeaks as the touch of her finger gently glides along her leg, down and then up.

"What's the matter, Yuyu-chan?" The Crimson Squad leader purrs.

"Y-you know I'm stilll...still very sensitive to this!" Yuyaki says.

"Awww, but you do love my touch, yes~?"

"Hiii...! Y-you're so...unfair, Homura-san!"

"Hey, just call it my way of flirting with you, hm~?" Homura leans closer and tips her chin to her level. "Besides...why wouldn't I touch you like this when you have such an adorable face?"

"Homura-san..."

The two gaze into each other's eyes until they both lean in to connect lips...for a moment or so. Homura pulls away making Yuyaki whine from this and squeaks at the cool tanned girl kissing the side of her neck.

"H-Homura-san! What are you-!"

"Hehe! Like I said, it's my way on flirting with you~"

"But...but...!"

"And you can't deny the fact that you love it very much~!"

Yuyaki shuts her eyes tightly, putting her hand to her mouth to stifle her whimpers abd soft moans, but fails miserably. "W-we're going to...wake the others up...if we do this…!"

"So...what~?" Homura pulls away a little just to look at her beloved. "You don't mind...do you~?"

Yuyaki whimpers again as she turns her head away, arm over forehead and eyes looking away. "Mmmm...you're really are unfair..."

"That again?" Homura says. "Come on, I'm only being nice."

"You're just playing..."

"And I love to do that with the one I love~"

Yuyaki looks at Homura's face and before she can say anything, her lips are connected with Homura's once again. Yuyaki lets her beloved smooch her as much as she wants to. Tongues dance around each other with both of them letting out soft moans before pulling away to catch their breath. They gaze into each other's eyes and Yuyaki smiles a cute smile.

"You're...not so bad...after all~" she says.

"Aren't I awesome~?" Homura chuckles at the comment.

The two share another kiss until they snuggle next to each other in bed, sharing some giggles and kisses every now and then until they intertwine hands and press their foreheads together, closing their eyes.

"I love you..."

Both of the tanned maidens whisper in unison as they fall fast asleep.

 **A/N: You know, now that I think about it, Yuyaki DOES interact with Homura, but…just a little bit, when it happened in her story on Peach Beach Splash. So, it's not that unusual after all, but still. I love pairing these two~**


	2. HomuYaki 2 (feat Urd)

**Chapter 2**

 **Won't Give Up That Easily**

Homura and Yuyaki are strolling along the park, hand in hand while it's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining while the birds are chirping and there are more people outside than ever. Yuyaki is wearing a yellow sundress with a hat on her head while Homura is wearing a brown buttoned up shirt with blue short shorts on with sandals. It's another one of their lovely dates, just simple and casual, really. And the two tanned girls don't mind one bit.

Both sit on the bench to take a short break when Homura stands up. "Say, I'm…going to buy something from the store. I just remembered Haruka wanted some…ingredients for her so-called experiments. You know how desperate she is."

"Ah…I-I don't mind…staying here…" Yuyaki says with a small smile. "You can…go ahead and buy those materials."

"Thank you. I promise I won't be long, okay?" Homura gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs off toward the store that's diagonally across the street from where they are. After looking both ways, Homura crosses the street and runs inside the store.

Yuyaki sighs softly and looks up at the clear blue sky. Light wind blows, making her very long pony-tail sway gracefully until it stops. She and Homura have been together for a very long time and the shy tanned girl loves her more than anything in the world. She lets out another soft happy sigh until she feels the bench shift a little. She looks to her right to see a beautiful tanned woman with long silver hair and wearing a purple revealing buttoned up shirt and skirt that goes down to her knees and black high heels. Yuyaki looks up and down at her appearance, mesmerized by this beauty of a woman.

Unfortunately, this woman catches Yuyaki staring at her and giggles. "It's rude to stare, you know~"

"Eek! I-I'm so sorry!" Yuyaki backs away a little, holding her hands up in defense. "Y-you just looked…so pretty and…"

The silver haired woman grins and scoots closer. "Ohhhh, you think I'm pretty? Well, I can tell you the same thing, little cutie~" She scoots inches closer until they close gaps. "Oh, my~! You look cuter up close~"

"Eh…ehhhhh…?" the shy snow haired girl doesn't know what to do. "What do you want…? I don't even…know you…"

"Ahhhh, but I HAVE been watching you," the silver haired tanned woman says. "My name is Urd, by the way. And you are~?"

"Y-Yuyaki…"

"Nice to meet you, Yuyaki~" Urd says as she wraps an arm around the shy girl. "Say, why don't we get to know each other a little more, hmm~?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Yuyaki immediately stands up from the bench. "No! I'm…I'm going to find my beloved right now!" This isn't right. This woman is downright flirting with her and if she keeps going like this, Homura would catch them in the act.

But Urd quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her into a strong embrace. "Oh, but darling, we aren't done talking~" She cradles her like a baby while stroking her hair. "Shhhh…hold still now. I'll take good care of you~"

"No…! No way…! Please let me go, Urd-san! This is…insane!" Yuyaki tries to pull away, but Urd's grip is too strong.

"Awwww, come on, now~" Urd tips Yuyaki's chin to her level. "It's fine, really." It is then that the silver haired woman starts to lock lips with Yuyaki's, shocking the shy girl.

She tries to pull away, but Urd gently pushes her against a tree, pinning her against it and keeps on kissing her. This is really insane. A stranger like Urd kissing Yuyaki when she already has someone she loves?

"No…no…mmmmph!" The shy snow haired girl starts to feel weak against Urd's charms. She is a shinobi, but how can she let this woman beat her into a strong kiss like this? Her hands start to loosen from the grip she's holding on Urd and they fall at their sides as tongues start to caress each other with Yuyaki moaning softly until they pull away.

Urd's beautiful eyes gaze into Yuyaki's innocent, cute ones. The shy girl remains immobilized, almost as if the silver haired woman's eyes are putting her in a trance. However, their gazing doesn't last long as a kunai suddenly launches in Urd's direction, yet the silver haired woman dodges it surprisingly quickly.

"Whoa! Who threw that!?" she then looks over toward Homura, who seems to be the one who threw it. "Who are you?"

"I'm her girlfriend!" Homura replies. "And you just so happened to make a move on her, you little…!" She stomps toward her and summons one of her claw-like katana blades and points at her. "Talk to me! What did you do to her!?"

"Easy, easy~" Urd says, putting up both hands in defense. "I was just having fun with your little friend over there."

"That doesn't give you the right to steal her away from me!" Homura growls.

Yuyaki immediately hugs her beloved, burying her face against her back. "Homura-san!"

Urd just grins and turns around to leave. "Seems like I'm bothering you two too much. I'll just take my leave now."

"Please. We would like to be alone," Homura says as she lowers her arm.

The silver haired woman nods. "Take care~" With a simple blow kiss with two fingers, she walks away while flipping her hair.

The cool tanned girl shakes her head. "Reminds me of someone too familiar…" She then can hear small sniffles from Yuyaki and immediately turns around to notice her beloved crying. "Yuyu-chan…"

"I-I'm so sorry, Homura-san…!" Yuyaki sobs. "I tried…I tried to push her away, but she's…she kept going! I didn't know what to do and…!"

Homura immediately embraces her tightly. "Don't worry about it! You didn't do anything wrong! That woman was just trying to take you away from me. I know you wouldn't cheat on me like this. You're too kind to even do those things."

"H-Homura-san…"

Yuyaki returns the embrace and keeps on crying for a while longer. Homura holds her tenderly, rocking her back and forth to soothe her. This lasts for about 10 minutes or so when the two pull away and Homura dries her tears with her thumb while caressing her cheek.

"Feeling better?" she asks.

"Y-yes…thank you, Homura-san…" Yuyaki replies.

"I'm sorry I left you alone like that," the cool tanned girl says, cupping both hands to her cheeks. "But I'm glad I came just in time to rescue you."

"I'm very…grateful for that…" the shy girl says. "That's why…you're the best girlfriend…Homura-san."

The two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. They know in their hearts that nothing will ever tear them apart as long as they protect one another from harm.

 ****Up in the Heavens****

Urd just stares down at the spot where she and Yuyaki encountered and smiles. Just then, an angel with black and white wings comes peeking out and turns toward the silver haired tanned woman with an eyebrow raised.

"Have I gone too far, World of Elegance?" Urd chuckles. "Nah, it's fine. I just…sensed that they need to bond a little more, that's all."

The half-breed angel shakes her head in dismay and comes closer to the silver haired woman.

"I know, I know, I can be so mischievous~" Urd puts and arm around her. "But…this time, it's for a good reason."

 **Guest Star: Urd from "Ah, My Goddess", which I do not own.**

 **A/N: Kinda lame for a crossover character, but I just wanted to do this since it was in my head. Hehe~!**


	3. Ageha x Matsuri 1

**Chapter 3**

 **A Little Gift for my "Big Sis"**

Matsuri watches from a corner of the wall as her senior and her "big sister", Ageha is being confessed to by another underclassman that's about the same age as her. And she's presenting her with a small box of chocolates, bowing her head while holding out her arms as she confesses. The Spaniard just giggles elegantly and takes them without hesitation, thanking her. Matsuri's golden eyes widen at her acceptance, though, she herself shouldn't be too jealous since Ageha was only being nice. That's just like her beloved team leader though. Because of her mature appearance and behavior, pretty much everyone likes to talk to her. And Ageha tries her very best to interact with each one with the others swooning and fainting just because she spoke to them. They are just so honored to be spoken to by the most beautiful tanned woman in Maisen University.

Still, the small Native American wants to have more of the taller girl's attention. But she'll need something that'll make her like her. Well…not necessarily "make", but just to be sure that their bond is ten times closer than those fan girls. Pumping a fist in determination, she leaves the scene before Ageha takes notice that Matsuri has been hiding this whole entire time. However, the Spaniard clearly knows of her "little sister's" presence since the very beginning. She grins while rubbing her chin in thought.

 ****Later****

Outside, Matsuri searches inside a candy shop for the perfect gift. Something that resembles love, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Yoshimitsu told her earlier that a box of chocolate hearts always does the trick. She searches on the shelf until she sees a medium sized heart shaped pink box with heart shaped chocolates. She gasps happily and takes the product and pays for it. She then skips along toward the dorms to get everything ready.

She stops by the door and takes a few deep breaths. This is it. If Ageha isn't there, she still has time to prepare. She opens the door and to her surprise, her "big sister" is already inside. But what's even more surprising is what she is wearing right now. A revealing white shirt that exposes her cleavage and stomach and a white short skirt that goes down to her mid thighs with white high heels that glitter from the light. On the side of her head is a white rose. Matsuri finds herself almost swooning from her appearance.

"Ageha…onee-samaaaa…" the Native American says, almost dropping the bag.

"Fufu~! Like what you see, Matsuri-chan~?" Ageha says as she twirls around, making the skirt flutter and her hair sway gracefully at the movement.

"You…you look really stunning…" Matsuri cannot stop swooning at her lovely appearance, but shakes her head as she almost forgets what she came here for. "But…but…Ageha-onee-sama-"

"Fufu! No need to panic, Matsuri-chan~. I think I know what's going on. You wanted to get my attention a little more, right?"

"Wait…how did you know about it?" Matsuri asks.

"Well…Yoshi kinda told me the news, so I decided to surprise you with this outfit~" Ageha replies. "The outfit that I would only allow YOU to see. No one else~"

The Native American cups on hand to her mouth, gasping happily and immediately drops her bag just to embrace her beloved. "Ageha-onee-sama, you're the best~!"

Ageha returns the embrace, stroking her hair gently. _"Fácil, fácil allí_ (Easy, easy there), Matsur-chan~. I think we need to even things out, you know?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Matsuri pulls away with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I'm wearing some white revealing clothing. Won't you be a dear and find something to wear~?" Ageha winks at her "little sister", making the Native American blush.

"Oh! S-sure thing! I'll be right back!"

She opens a drawer and just grabs a pair of white underwear and shuts the bathroom door to change out of her Maisen uniform. By the time she comes out, she is just in white underwear, nothing else. It makes Ageha swoon a little, but her smile remains on her face as she nods in approval.

 _"Muy, muy maravilloso_ (Very, very wonderful)," Ageha says, clasping her hands together. "I like it a lot~"

"It's…it's just white underwear, Ageha-onee-sama," Matsuri shyly says.

"You picked the right one though. So now we're even~" Ageha approaches her and gently puts her hands on her shoulders. "Now then…why don't you tell me what's in that bag you were holding earlier, hm~?"

Matsuri almost jumps at this and runs over toward the white bag she dropped, hoping none of the chocolates were broken or worse the box itself. Thankfully, it didn't and she turns around to present her the gift.

"For you…Ageha-onee-sama~!" The Native American holds it out to her. "I just wanted us to bond a little more…because…because all the other girls…"

"Awwww, is that all~?" Ageha can't help but giggle. "Matsuri-chan, I'm ALWAYS here for you. You have plenty time with me here at the dorms and on dates. You don't have to go out of your way just to get my attention more." She takes the chocolates. "But I'm very glad you did this for me. That was very kind of you." She opens the box and takes out one of the heart-shaped chocolates. "Here, say 'Ahhh'~"

"Eh!?" Matsuri's golden eyes widen. "Wait…those are for you! Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Fufu~! I only want to return the favor MY 'litte sister' did for me~" the taller girl says.

Matsuri smiles and accepts the offer. "Mmm~! It tastes really sweet!" She grabs another chocolate and holds it out for the Spaniard. "Now it's your turn, Ageha-onee-sama~!"

"Gladly~" Ageha eats the chocolate and hums at the taste. "Mmm~! You're right! It IS really sweet~" She sets the chocolates aside and cups both hands to her cheeks. "But not as sweet as you are, Matsuri-chan. _Muchas gracias_ (Thank you very much). You're the best 'little sister' anyone could ask for~"

"I'm very glad, Ageha-onee-sama~" Matsuri says, smiling. "You're the best 'big sister' ever~!"

Both lean in and lock lips. In no time at all, tongues start to caress each other with soft moans being heard from both of them. Mostly Ageha is taking the lead from this since she's a bit taller. Matsuri wraps her arms around her "big sister's" neck as they keep on kissing until they pull away due to lack of oxygen. They gaze into each other's eyes, lean in to nuzzle each other's noses with lyrical giggles and touch foreheads with their eyes closed.

"I love you, Ageha-onee-sama~" Matsuri whispers.

"I love you, too, Matsuri-chan," Ageha whispers back. " _Te quiero muchísimo_ (I love you very much)."

This is their love. Their chocolate of love.

 **A/N: No connection or whatever, but when I think about it: the idea of those two being "sisters" actually came from "Love of a Spaniard". If you haven't read that yet, go check it out. It's on a very long haitus right now because of…stuff, plus me having other story ideas. XD Hehe~!**

 **A-anyways! I hope you're continuing to enjoy this lovely collection.**


	4. HomuYaki 3

**Chapter 4**

 **Flawless Tanned Skin**

Night falls and Homura and Yuyaki are at Yuyaki's home. They are just getting ready to shower when the Crimson Squad leader turns to her beloved shy tanned girl.

"Hey, let's shower together~" Homura suggests.

"Eh? Together…you and I?"

"Who else do you think~?"

"Ahhhh…alright. Let's go."

"Alrighty!" Homura pumps a fist and is the first to walk inside the bathroom.

Yuyaki follows her and she and Homura put the towels aside and climb inside the tub. After closing the curtain, Homura turns on the water and the water comes down on the tanlined girl. Yuyaki just stands by and watches her girlfriend wash her hair, grabbing her signature pony-tail and wetting it as much as she can. The wetness on her body makes it all shiny and beautiful in her eyes. She puts both fists on her chest out of nervousness and embarrassment, realizing that she's staring at her girlfriend's flawless tanned skin even though she has beautiful tanned skin of her own. It's just tempting for her to look no matter what, especially if they are fully naked inside a shower.

Homura takes notice and takes this chance to walk closer and lean towards the shy tanned girl. "Are you checking me out~?"

"Eh!? N-n-n-no!" Yuyaki stutters, waving her hands in defense. "I….uhhhh…ummmm…I was just….uhhh…"

"Hehe~! You silly, cute and shy girlfriend~" Homura playfully boops her on the nose. "You know it's impolite to stare~"

"I-I'm so sorry…" Yuyaki whimpers, turning her head to the side and fiddling with her index fingers. "Y-you just look…so beautiful…with that tanned skin of yours…and…and…"

"I could say the same for you~" Homura coos as she gently pulls Yuyaki into the shower so that both of them can be wet. "YOU have flawless, beautiful tanned skin, too. Both of us are have this beautiful skin we can look at." She gently embraces the shy girl. "Your skin is also soft and smooth when I touch you. I can do this all night if I want to."

"Homura…san…" Yuyaki rests her head on her girlfriend's bare chest and closes her eyes. "Yes…yours feel soft and smooth too. Though you have…tanlines. I don't."

"Does it really matter?" Homura says as she gently strokes Yuyaki's hair. "Like I said, you and I both have beautiful, flawless tanned skin. I may have tanlines but that doesn't change anything."

"You're right," the shy girl says softly. "I'm glad…I fell in love with a beautiful tanned girl…like you."

"Same here, Yuyu-chan~" Homura kisses her on the forehead. "Same here…~"

The Crimson Squad leader cuddles her shy girlfriend under the warm shower while steam covers most of their bodies. Yuyaki wants this moment to last forever. Being in Homura's arms is so comforting. By the time a half hour passes, both of them decide to step out of the shower, dry themselves and get ready for bed. However, much to Yuyaki's surprise, she isn't going to borrow some of Yuyaki's clothing.

"A-are we really...going to sleep naked!?" Yuyaki squeaks.

"Heh, of course we are~" Homura winks. "We can admire each other's bodies more if we do~"

"Ehhhhh!?" The shy tanned girl says.

"Do you mind...Yuyu-chan~?"

"W-well, ummmm...uhhhh..." the snow white haired girl looks back and forth, blushing in embarrassment. "I...I guess we could...do that."

"Excellent! Climb in bed then~!" Homura climbs in the futon and pats the area next to her.

"Okay..." Yuyaki does as she is told and snuggles close to her girlfriend under the covers.

The two come closer and Homura embraces her beloved with a smile. "You comfortable?"

"Yes...this is really comfortable~" Yuyaki says softly, resting her head on Homura's chest. "Being in your arms...like this...makes me happy~"

"I'm glad~" the Crimson Squad leader says, stroking her hair gently.

It is then that Homura moves on top of her so she can see her girlfriend's flawless body under the moonlight that's shining from her window. The covers are slightly removed, having Homura see her large breasts and touch them a bit before tracing her fingers down from her stomach down to her thighs.

"Beautiful~" she coos. "Your skin is definitely one of the best I've touched. So soft and smooth~"

"H-Homura-san...stop teasing..." Yuyaki squeaks, putting both fists on her chest. "This is embarrassing..."

"It's just the two of us, so it's fine~"

Homura keeps on touching her beautiful skin and then leans in to kiss her shy girlfriend on the lips. Yuyaki immediately returns the favor, closing her eyes and embracing the tanlined girl. The kiss only lasts for a couple minutes before they pull away with saliva connecting from the bottom of their lips.

"Homura-san...ah...ummm..." Yuyaki slightly turns her head to the side.

"No need to worry~" Homura says as she caresses her cheek. "It's just fine."

"Okay~"

They embrace each other with smiles on their faces.

"I love you~"


	5. Tanned Senrans 1

**Chapter 5**

 **Awkward Coincidence**

 **A/N: This time, it features all FOUR of the tanned Senrans! Please enjoy~!**

Yuyaki sits on the bench at the train station, waiting for her beloved to arrive. Though…she arrived a bit too early. Yuyaki has been waiting for at least 10 minutes and Homura still hasn't arrived. They are due to meet 5 minutes before the train leaves, but since the shy tanned girl was in such a panic that she arrived here an hour early. She lets out a long sigh, regretting what she's done. She's bored already. She wonders if she'll let her beloved know if she arrived already or not. However, that would make things a bit…awkward and both of them would have to wait. But…on the bright side, they can wait together. The thought of it makes her want to text her right now. As she whips out her phone and starts typing, she starts to feel the bench shift a little. It surprises her a little, but when she looks up, it's a girl with long dark hair tied in low pig-tails in the front and has beautiful tanned skin like hers. She also looks a bit younger than her.

"I'm sorry!" the girl says. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"Ah…n-no…" Yuyaki answers. "You can sit here. I'm just….ummm….uhhh…waiting for someone…"

"Thank you."

Another train passes by as the tanned girl sits next to the shy tanned one. There is an awkward silence except for passengers coming and going from the train. Yuyaki looks up at the clock. It's been 10 more minutes, but she has to wait a bit longer since the train she and Homura are taking will be in a half-hour or so. She takes a glance at the girl, who takes notice and looks back.

"Something the matter?"

"Ah! N-no! It's nothing!" Yuyaki squeaks. She glances a the clock again and sighs. "Sorry…ummm…y-you see…I'm waiting for someone and…I kinda…got here…too early…"

"Ahhh, really? Why would you do that anyways?"

"I-I don't know myself! It's just…I just wanted to get here…."

"Weird…but at least you're not the only one," the tanned girl says.

"You're waiting for someone, too?" Yuyaki asks.

"Yes."

"I see."

There is an awkward silence again when Yuyaki turns toward the girl. "H-hey…ahhh…ummm…I'm Yuyaki…"

"Matsuri," the tanned girl says as she holds out her hand. "I'm a Native American. Pleased to meet you, Yuyaki-chan~"

"Same to you…."

Both shake hands and continue waiting.

"So, ummmm…uhhhh…who are you w-waiting for?" Yuyaki is very nervous asking that, but she can't help but feel curious.

"My girlfriend," Matsuri replies. "She's Ageha-onee-sama~" She starts to blush when she says that name.

"Ahhhh…s-so you two are…in a incest relationship?"

Matsuri squeaks and waves her hands back and forth. "Oh, no, no, no! We're not really sisters. We just treat each other that way. We're pretty close anyways."

"What does she look like?"

"Well…she has beautiful tanned skin…like yours and mine….long and wavy dark green tresses and beautiful golden eyes." Matsuri looks up and swoons at her describing her girlfriend. "She's Spanish and…I think that's amazing. That's why I admire her so much~"

Yuyaki smiles. "Sounds like she's a wonderful young woman."

"She is, she is~!" Matsuri says happily. "Ageha-onee-sama is so beautiful and attractive that it brings in many fangirls at my school." She laughs nervously. "I go through that a lot."

"I see. Must be pretty hard."

"I know, right? Ageha-onee-sama just can't catch a break!"

Both of them laugh and relax a bit, adjusting themselves.

"What about you?" Matsuri asks. "Who are you waiting for?"

"My girlfriend…as well," Yuyaki answers. "Her name is Homura-san. She also has…tanned skin…very long dark hair tied in a pony-tail and beautiful emerald eyes. She's a tough girl…although she can be a little silly at times."

"Wow! What a girlfriend to have!" Matsuri says.

"Ehehe…! Homura-san is a wonderful girlfriend to have~" Yuyaki says. "She's been so sweet to me since we became a couple. She took me to wonderful places, protected me from harm and we pretty much sleep together almost every day. That's how wonderful….she is~"

"Wow! You're so lucky to have her like that~" Matsuri comments.

"Really? You're…lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend like Ageha-san…" the shy tanned girl says.

"Awwww, you're making me blush~"

"Ehehe…~!"

The two smile at each other and continue waiting. However, Matsuri gets surprised by a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind and it surprises Yuyaki too.

"Guess who~" Ageha coos.

"Eek! A-Ageha-onee-sama!" Matsuri turns around, pulling away from the Spaniard. "I-I didn't see you there! When did you get here!?"

"A few minutes after you did~" Ageha giggles. "And oh, my! Who is this young lady?"

Yuyaki gets her regains her composure and bows. "I-I'm Yuyaki. Pleased to meet you, Ageha-san."

"A pleasure, Yuyaki-san~" Ageha bows in return and takes a look at the shy girl. "You look so cute. And so shy~"

"Ah…w-well, ummm…uhhh…that is…uhhh…" Yuyaki doesn't know how to respond to that. She's been called "cute" many times from Homura, but rarely anyone else.

"Really? So that's why she speaks so quietly," Matsuri says.

"That's right~!" Homura's voice comes from behind Yuyaki and an arm wraps around the shy tanned girl, pulling her close. "She's MY cutie, girls!"

At that moment, Ageha and Matsuri take a look at Homura and Yuyaki. Back and forth their eyes go with Yuyaki being a blushing mess and Homura just utterly confused.

"You…you two look like twins," Matsuri comments.

"They do sort of resemble each other…in a way," Ageha adds, still surprised on how uncanny their appearances are.

"Y-yeah…we do sort of look like…twins, but we're not related!" Yuyaki squeaks.

"But thanks for the compliment~!" Homura gives a thumbs up. "We get that a lot~"

"H-Homura-san!"

Ageha giggles. "What do you know~? We all treat our other like sisters. That is so cute~!"

"Y-yeah…"

Yuyaki is a blushing mess with Homura petting her like a puppy.

"Anyways…~" Ageha turns Matsuri to face her. "I've heard…really good things back there~"

"Huh!? You really heard what I said!?" Matsuri squeaks.

"Why wouldn't I be~?" Ageha hugs the Native American. "I heard the whole thing! You are soooo sweet, _mi querido amante_ (my darling lover)."

"Same goes for you…Yuyu-chan~!" Homura says. "I heard great things, too! That is so nice of you to say those things about me! I'm very glad to have you as a girlfriend, Yuyu-chan~!"

"H-Homura-san!" Yuyaki cries.

"Huh? 'Yuyu-chan'?" Ageha and Matsuri say in unison. They exchange looks and laugh.

"That is an adorable nickname~!" the Spaniard comments. "I like you even more now!"

"Me too~!" Matsuri says.

Just then, the train that they have been waiting for finally arrives. Ageha holds out her hand and Matsuri eagerly takes it as the couple step inside. Yuyaki and Homura do the same.

"Where are you headed?" Homura asks.

"There's a fancy restaurant downtown, so I'm taking Matsuri-chan there," Ageha answers. "How about you?"

"Let's just say it's something…that Yuyu-chan and I are going to enjoy alone~" Homura says. "Riiiiight, Yuyu-chan~?"

"Oh…ummmm…uhhhh…yeah…"

"Well, hope we meet again sometime," Ageha says. "You two are a very nice couple~"

"I could say the same for you two~" Homura comments.

Both couples say good-bye and find some good seats on the train. Homura and Yuyaki each hold hands while the train moves and Yuyaki rests her head on Homura's shoulder. The cool tanned girl just smiles and pets her, enjoying the train ride. As for Ageha and Matsuri, they do the same as the other tanned couple, only Matsuri rests on her "big sister's" lap. She must be tired from all that waiting, so she'll let her rest for a while before they reach their stop.


	6. HomuYaki 4

**Chapter 6**

 **Wrong Gift…is the Right Gift?**

Homura is on her way to Yuyaki's home, holding a perfectly wrapped present with a black ribbon tied on it. She has just enough money to buy her a gift to show her appreciation as her girlfriend. It may have taken weeks to get there, but it was all worth it. She can surprise her with this little present that she worked so hard for. In her mind, she sees an image of a happy Yuyaki, thanking her for the gift and will treasure it forever. Homura squeals happily to herself with that thought in mind.

By the time she reaches Yuyaki's home, she knocks a few times and waits for an answer. The door opens a few seconds later and Yuyaki pops her head out.

"Ah…Homura-san…come in~" The shy tanned girl gestures her hand toward inside and Homura lets herself in.

It is then that Yuyaki notices something in Homura's hand. "Homura-san…what's that?"

The cool tanned girl hands her the wrapped present. "This is for you, Yuyu-chan. You wanted a new nightgown right?"

Yuyaki tilts her head in confusion for a second before it hits her. "Ah…y-you saw…what I was reading…earlier?"

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at the same page for more than 20 minutes," Homura explains. "I was wondering what page and when I looked, it was a lovely nightgown. I thought to myself, 'Maybe she wants that?' Then, when I went by a shop, I saw the exact same thing. So I worked my ass off to buy that for you."

"Oh, but…it's wasn't…my birthday or anything…" Yuyaki says.

"Why does it need to be anything?" the cool tanned girl chuckles.

"Eh…?"

"You never ask things from me nor want to buy anything for yourself. It's not any special day. Take this as…." Homura puts a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "A present from me to my adorable girlfriend…who always does her best with a smile on her face."

There is silence for a couple minutes. Yuyaki clutches the gift close to her chest and looks up at the cool tanned girl.

"Thank you…very much…Homura-san~" Yuyaki says with her gentle, cute smile. "I'm incredibly happy~!"

Homura blushes a bit from her enthusiasm, but smiles and pets her like a puppy. "I'm very glad…you like my gift." She pulls away and pumps a fist. "So…let's see you wear it~!"

"Eh!? R-right now?"

"Yeah! Let's go to your room and let's see what you look like~!" Homura says.

"O-okay..."

Both of the tanned girls walk to Yuyaki's room and the shy girl lets Homura know that she'll be changing in the bathroom now. She takes the gift and closes the door behind her. Homura sits on Yuyaki's bed and looks around the room while waiting patiently. She cannot wait to see the look on her girlfriend's face once she opens that door and reveals her outfit that she herself bought for her.

In the bathroom, Yuyaki has just shed her clothing and unwraps her gift. But then...color starts to disappear from her face as she sees what is in it. It's pretty much...revealing? Is this what Homura bought for her? She clearly remembers it being a "nightgown", but it's far too revealing to be one. However, Yuyaki cannot let her girlfriend down just because it's something else. She'll put it on for her sake.

Meanwhile Homura continues waiting until the door opens just a crack and Yuyaki pops her head out.

"Yuyu-chan?" Homura raises an eyebrow. "Why aren't you coming out?"

"Uhhh...ummm...well, uhhh...j-just to be sure..." Yuyaki stutters. "This IS the one you bought for me right?"

"Of course. So just come out of there and let me see."

"R-right...so..." Yuyaki reluctantly comes out and reveals herself wearing a white negligee with transparent cloth over her exposed stomach, and white panties underneath the cloth. "H-how is it?"

Homura stares blankly at the outfit. She definitely knows that's NOT the one she bought. That negligee is clearly something else. She was meant to buy her a white nightgown instead of that. Yuyaki takes notice of the blank stare and begins nervously fiddling with her fingers. It is then that realization hit Homura.

"Wait a minute..." she says to herself. "I know one person who could've done something like this…"

 ****Flashback****

 _"Going on a date with Yuyu-chan, I presume~?" Haruka cooed._

 _"I'm just going to her home, that's all!" Homura said as she dries up from bathing. "It's none of your business!"_

 _"Ohhhhh, but we're friends, aren't we~?" the honey blonde said. "I won't bite~"_

 _"Yeah...you will..." Homura dead panned. "Anyways, I'm going to change. Don't touch anything!"_

 _Haruka just waved as Homura went out to put on her usual casual outfit. The mad scientist looked around and found a perfectly wrapped present next to her lamp. She rubbed her chin as she grins, looking back at Homura changing and then at the gift. She whipped out a small beaker with white liquid and put a teeny drop inside after carefully opening it just a little. The effects kicked in right away, making it glow faintly and then stopping. She casually walked away as Homura turned and walked over to her room._

 ****End of Flashback****

"Haruka must have done this!" Homura says. "Though, how the hell would she create a potion that would change clothing?"

"U-ummm...Homura-san...?" Yuyaki reaches a hand out to see if she's okay.

The cool tanned girl sighs and pats on the side, signaling her to sit down.

"Listen...Yuyu-chan, that's NOT the one I bought. Haruka must have done something to it with her usual chemistry and now look at this," Homura explains.

"Eh?" Yuyaki tilts her head in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Yuyu-chan...if this isn't what you wanted then..."

Yuyaki gently takes Homura's hands in hers with a smile. "Don't be. I'm still…very happy...that you went out of your way...to do something for me. That was very...kind of you. It goes to show...you're the best girlfriend~"

"Yuyu-chan..."

"So tonight...I'm going to wear this~!" Yuyaki says. "And tomorrow night and the next night and the next~"

The cool tanned girl brightens and embraces her girlfriend tightly. "Yes! Thank you so much, Yuyu-chan! That makes me so happy!"

Yuyaki returns the embrace. Both of the tanned girls are happy no matter what, so it's all good. Yuyaki can wear that negligee as much as she wants for Homura's sake...because she put her heart out into buying something for her.


	7. HomuYaki 5

**Chapter 7**

 **Sweet, Skimpy, Carmel Desires**

 **Author's Note: Been a while since I last did this collection. This tends to be a little ecchi, so be warned. Hehe~!**

"Uhhh…ummm…" Yuyaki looks down at her appearance after coming out of the curtain in the fitting room. "Why…am I wearing…this?"

Homura smiles happily. "Oh, Yuyu-chan! You look sexy in that outfit!"

What the dark haired tanned girl means is that Yuyaki is wearing a very short yellow tank top, short shorts, high heeled sandals and a couple bracelets on her wrist. In fact, those shorts are a bit tight on her, hugging those shiny legs of Yuyaki's firmly, but gently. And the tank top is so short that her breasts are ready to pop out at any second. The shy tanned girl covers her face in embarrassment.

"H-H-H-Homura-san!" she whimpers.

"Ehehe! No need to be so embarrassed~" Homura says, gently putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'm here to see YOU in it, that's all~"

"B-but still…I can't go…in public wearing something like this…!"

"Ahhh, that's true. Why don't we stay in here for a little bit~?"

"A-and do what?" Yuyaki doesn't like the sound of that.

Homura chuckles as she rubs her hands on Yuyaki's thighs, up and down oh so gently, making Yuyaki shut her eyes tightly.

"N-no…! Stop…that tickles…!" the shy tanned girl whimpers.

"Oh, but once I start, I will never stop~" Homura says as she moves her hands upward, taking her wrists and pushing her toward the wall to pin her. "You're way to sexy to ignore~"

"U-uuuuu…you made me wear this on purpose, didn't you…?" Yuyaki says.

"Possibly~" Homura tips her chin to her level. "Now hold still~"

"W-wait…I'm not ready-mmmph!" Too late. Yuyaki's lips are sealed by Homura pressing hers against them. She shuts her eyes tightly from the sudden sneak attack, Homura's tongue dominating hers right after and then a little groping soon after. "H-Homura-san…mmmphhh…haaaah…chu…"

"Yuyu-chan…why are you so cute and sexy all the time…?" Homura breathes the same air as her beloved's. She reaches a hand down to gently rub between her legs, but not under her short shorts. She gives a little teasing or two with her fingers, but Yuyaki can still feel it.

"Stooooop…!" Yuyaki cries. "W-we're really going to do this…here!?"

"Do you want to~?"

"N-No way! Someone…w-will hear us!" The shy tanned girl keeps her eyes shut as she can feel Homura's hand rub between her legs again, teasing it before she leans in to lick the side of her neck. Homura's large bosom press against her own as she does this, kissing her on the side, licking upward and then kissing her on the neck again. "Hnnnn…Homura-san…please…I beg you…y-you're making me…!" Her legs are wobbling uncontrollably due to the nice and gentle touches her beloved is giving her and then…she gets kissed again by Homura.

"Mmmm…chu…oh, Yuyu-chan~" the dark haired tanned girl moans into her kiss. "Oh, Yuyu-chan…~"

"Mmmmph…mmm…chu…haaah…Homura-san…!"

Outside of the fitting room, louder moans can be heard just about 10 feet from the fitting rooms, making the people walking by just fast walk away, wondering what that noise was and doesn't want to know.

 ****A few minutes Later****

Yuyaki pants heavily and looks up at her beloved with teary eyes. "M-mou….Homura-san. Y-you're so mean…!"

"That's because you're so sexy and adorable, Yuyu-chan~!" Homura grins. "I can't ignore something like THIS~"

Yuyaki sniffles as she whimpers, looking down at the ground. Homura immediately regrets the whole thing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Homura begs, putting her hands on her beloved's shoulders to get her attention. "It's okay! I'm sorry if I was being a little too rough or anything. I just couldn't help myself, okay?"

"You're still mean…" Yuyaki turns her head away.

"Ehhhhh…?"

"B-but….ummm…uhhhh…" Yuyaki taps her index fingers together shyly. "It wasn't…it wasn't all that bad…when you gently touched me like that."

Homura smiles and chuckles. "Well then, shall we do more when we go to your place?"

"S-sure…if you want to…" Yuyaki gives a small smile.

"Goodie! Then, those clothes are a keeper. Oh, and keep those on for me, please~!"

"EHHHHHH!?"


	8. HomuYaki 6 ft Kan'u

**Chapter 8**

 **Eyes On Me**

 **Guest Star: Kan'u from Ikki Tousen**

A wonderful day at the beach. Seagulls flying around, making sounds, people chatting and children playing around, making sandcastles and others are just splashing in the water or riding boats across the ocean. The best part: lots of lovely ladies in spectacular bikinis. That also includes our two Tanned Senrans, Yuyaki and Homura. While Homura is wearing her usual black bikini, Yuyaki is wearing a slightly dark brown bikini with stripes. Their caramel skin shines from the sun shining down on them on such a hot day. Thankfully, they put on sunscreen or at least helped each other put sunscreen on each other before doing anything else.

Right now, they are taking a walk, hand in hand, at the edge of the ocean, feeling the waves brush against their feet. Homura swings their held hands back and forth a little, looking around and then at Yuyaki with a smile while the shy tanned girl smiles back. It's been a while, but they managed to find some free time and planned to go to the beach together as part of their date.

Homura stops a little and looks up at the clear blue sky. "What a wonderful day, isn't it, Yuyu-chan~?"

"Yes…it really is," Yuyaki replies softly. "I'm so glad….to be on this date with you…Homura-san~"

"Heh, same to you," the dark haired tanned girl kisses her on the cheek and they continue their lovely walk down the beach.

It's been at least 2 months or so since the two tanned girls began dating. Yuyaki has never been happier than she was in her life. Homura has been very nice to her these past couple months, giving her gifts, taking her out on dates and most of all, making love to her whenever she feels like it. Not only do they look great as a couple from eyes alone, but the fact that they are exact opposites. While Yuyaki is so shy and timid, Homura is a sort of funny and serious girl that is also very strong. Even though they are opposite of each other, they still make a great couple.

About 15 minutes later, they stop to take a break for a moment when Homura turns to Yuyaki.

"Want to get some smoothies to cool down for a bit?" she offers.

"Yes…I would like that," Yuyaki nods.

"Great! Let's go~!" Taking her girlfriend's hand, they head over toward the bar to order a couple of smoothies.

However, as Homura is ordering, Yuyaki looks around for a moment until something catches her eye. A taller, tanned girl just a distance from the couple with very long purple hair that almost reaches the ground tied in a low pony tail and hair covering her left eye. She is wearing a red bikini with flower patters on it and she looks like she's alone. Yuyaki can't help but stare at this tanned beauty. She's just so…beautiful it's hard to ignore.

However, before Yuyaki can look at this girl more, hands grab her cheeks and turn to face her tanned beloved.

"Hey, eyes on me, okay?" she says.

"Ah…s-sorry, Homura-san…" Yuyaki squeaks.

"Who were you looking at anyways?" the dark tanned girl looks over Yuyaki's shoulder to see the taller purple haired tanned girl just a distance from them. "Is that the girl you were staring at?"

Yuyaki just nods.

"Ahhhh…mou…Yuyu-chan, I know she's a hot chick, but come on!" Homura says. "You got me! Why would you be attracted to…this?" She looks over at the violet haired girl, who is taking notice of the two and blushing. Then, she turns her head away, having her side bang hide her expression.

"Ah…!" Yuyaki squeaks. "I-I didn't mean for her to…blush like that! H-honest!"

"Oh, I got competition, huh?" Homura crosses her arms under her large bosom. "Alright, Yuyu-chan. Let me give her a piece of my mind!"

"N-no, wait…!" She grabs Homura's arm to pull her away. "No fighting…please? You'll cause trouble for everybody…"

"Ohhh, fine…" Homura relents and relaxes a little. "Seriously, Yuyu-chan. What's that girl to you anyways?"

"N-nothing!" Yuyaki puts her hands up in defense. "I-I never knew her in my life!"

"I see…" Homura frowns and looks back at the violet haired girl, who is suddenly walking up to them. "Huh? Why is she…coming this way?"

The violet haired girl stops and puts a hand on her hip. "Hello there."

"H-hello…" Yuyaki says, giving a small wave. "What are you…doing here? We were just…a little busy right now…"

The violet haired girl looks up and down at Yuyaki, blushing a bit before turning away. "I-it's alright. I'm just walking over to ask why you were staring at me. Were you sort of…checking me out?"

"Ah! N-no, no, no, no!" Yuyaki reaches her arms over to her. "It's nothing…like that! I swear!"

"Exactly!" Homura goes in front of her girlfriend. "Because I'M going out with this girl! You understand?"

"I understand completely," the violet haired girl says. "There's no need to get mad over that."

"Oh…I-I see…" Honestly, for Yuyaki, as much as she wants to spend alone time with Homura, this girl isn't such a bad person. "D-do you want to join us for some smoothies?"

"Eh!?" This surprises Homura. "Yuyu-chan, don't get me wrong, this girl isn't so bad, but what about our alone time?"

"I want to…get to know this girl a bit more…" Yuyaki replies with a small smile, looking up at the purplenette. "What's…your name?"

"My name is Kan'u," the violet haired girl replies. "And you are?"

"Yuyaki," the shy tanned girl says.

"I'm Homura."

"Nice to meet you both," Kan'u says, bowing. "So then, smoothies?"

"Sure, you can…buy one if you wish." Yuyaki offers.

"Alright." Kan'u does so and seconds later, she receives a strawberry smoothie. She sits between Homura and Yuyaki, much to Homura's dismay. "So…you two are in a special relationship, I heard?"

"Yes!" Homura blurts out from behind Kan'u. "Both of us are girlfriends!"

"It's true…" Yuyaki says as she shyly fiddles with her fingers.

"How delightful," the taller tanned girl says as she sets her smoothie down. "To me, I think you two are a perfect couple."

"Y-you think so?" Yuyaki says.

"Of course," Kan'u reaches out and pets her like a puppy, plus running her hand along the shy tanned girl's long snow-white hair. "Homura's so lucky to have a cute girl such as you."

Yuyaki blushes heavily at the compliment and turns away to try to hide it. Homura finds herself blushing as well, though jealousy is still consuming her. The three of them sit in silence, sipping on their smoothies, however, Homura is staring at Yuyaki and Kan'u just chatting away happily. She tosses her own smoothie away toward a trash can from behind her, and surprisingly makes it in. She continues to sit there, staring at Yuyaki and Kan'u talking amongst themselves before the violet haired girl turns toward Homura.

"Homura?"

"Oh!" the dark haired tanned girl jumps up in surprise. "Y-yes?"

"Take care of your girlfriend, okay?" she says with a smile and then a pat on the head. "You two need each other more than anything." She stands up, flips her hair and begins to walk away. "Well, it was nice meeting you two. I better get going. Just so you know…I also have someone that is very dear to me."

"Oh….alright." Homura just nods and waves. "See ya."

Kan'u waves back and then turns to walk away with her very long hair swaying at the movement. Yuyaki rests her head on Homura's shoulder as both of them watch the violet haired beauty leave their sight and then get back to where they were before.

"See…Homura-san?" Yuyaki says. "There was…nothing to worry about."

"I know…I know…" Homura replies. kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. "But you shouldn't get me all jealous like this just because you were staring at hot chicks like Kan'u. You know you got me, right?"

"Yes…I would never…do anything to cheat on you…ever…"

"I know you won't. Because you love me more than her, right?"

"Of course," Yuyaki replies, turning to face her.

"Then, kiss me to prove it~" Homura grins.

The shy tanned girl blushes heavily and then, cups her hands to her girlfriend's cheeks, leans in and locks lips with hers. Homura immediately returns the favor, allowing Yuyaki to caress her tongue with Homura's, soft moans being heard and then losing themselves to the kiss for a bit before pulling away to catch their breath.

They press foreheads together with closed eyes and blissful smiles. They nuzzle each other's noses and remain in each other's arms for a bit.

"I love you, Yuyu-chan," Homura whispers. "I will ALWAYS have my eyes on you for as long as I live."

"S-same here…" Yuyaki whispers back. "I will never leave your side…Homura-san. I will ALWAYS have my eyes…on you too. I promise…you that…"

 ****Meanwhile****

Kan'u walks over to find her own girlfriend on the beach towel under the umbrella reading. "I'm back." she leans down to make herself seen. "Ryuubi."

"Ah, Kan-san~!" the girl with long brown hair tied in two low pig-tails hanging over her shoulders. "Welome back! Did anything happen during your walk?"

The violet haired tanned girl glances back and then, she closes her eyes with a small smile on her face. "Just approached another lovely couple who need each other more than anything. Just like…I need you, Ryuubi. Never forget that."

"Oh, Kan-san~!" Ryuubi jumps into the taller girl's arms, embracing her and then immediately locking lips with hers with Kan'u returning the favor.

 **A/N: Blame New Link for this. XD The fact that Ikki Tousen collabed with Senran Kagura is just so unexpected, so I decided to write about Kan'u on here. Hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to more!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	9. HomuYaki 7

**Chapter 9**

 **Her Or Me**

Homura is starting to get suspicious. Lately, during the week, Yuyaki has been acting a bit weird. She hasn't returned her calls, texts, or told her she can't spend time with her since she's busy. But after a few days, the Crimson Squad leader is starting to think that Yuyaki is hiding something from her. Something that she won't tell her. So, she decides to investigate.

Leaving the hideout, Homura walks through town to look for her beloved. She usually arrives here just to walk around, or go shopping. She's been with the shy girl enough to know those things, so it'll be a little easy to find her and know what's really going on.

There are people walking left and right while Homura walks on the sidewalk on the busy streets when she stops at the stop light. She then sees Yuyaki on the other side, holding a bag.

"Huh? What's that?" she asks herself.

She decides to use her ninja techniques to hide and watch. She sees the shy girl walking over toward another tanned girl…one familiar one actually.

"That's the girl we saw at the beach!" she whisper-shouts. "B-but…why is she giving something to Kanu? Is she seeing her behind my back!?"

Yuyaki gives the bag to Kanu and both of them smile and giggle at the same time. Jealousy and a slight bit of anger immediately takes over Homura. How could Yuyaki see this beautifully tanned young woman without telling her? And on top of that, why are they both looking like they're having a good time together?

Homura clenches her fists. So THIS is what it's all about. "Yuyu-chan….you have a LOT of explaining to do…"

The Crimson Squad leader knows that her beloved would never do something like this…ever. But…for the past few days, Yuyaki hasn't been able to spend time with her. Homura keeps asking herself: "Am I not giving her enough attention? Does she REALLY like this girl and didn't bother to tell me?"

During that time at the beach, Yuyaki HAS been admiring the tanned beauty, so was she planning on seeing her behind her back after that? No…that's not possible, is it? Yuyaki would never do something so cruel. But…all she needs is answers.

 ****Later****

Yuyaki goes back to her home to greet her crow, when she sees Homura standing by the doorway, arms crossed and having a serious expression on her face. A very serious one. And she's not happy either.

"U-ummm…Homura-san…" Yuyaki stutters. "I-I didn't know you would be…h-here."

"Yuyu-chan…" Homura says as she looks up at her, glaring. "We need to talk. Now."

"O-okay…" The shy girl has no idea why she's acting like this nor why she came here.

She lets her beloved inside and brings in some tea while they are on their knees next to a small table. Yuyaki glances at Homura, feeling very frightened of her angry expression. She fiddles with her index fingers, trying to find the words carefully to speak.

"S-s-so ummmm…Homura-san…." she starts, but Homura cuts her off.

"Are you…hiding something from me?"

"Eh…?"

"Yuyu-chan…answer me," Homura presses.

"N-no..why would I-"

"Then why were you with Kanu earlier?"

"K-Kanu-san?" Yuyaki says.

"I saw you," Homura says. "You were carrying some kind of gift and you handed it to her. then, you two were laughing and stuff."

"You were spying on us!?" Yuyaki shoots back.

"Only for a purpose!" Homura shouts. "You weren't acting like yourself lately, Yuyaki!" She is using her real name due to her being angry. "You weren't returning my calls or texts. You tell me you're super busy with stuff and I accepted that for a while. But when the days passed, I was starting to get suspicious. So I followed you."

"H-Homura-san…" Yuyaki says.

"So tell me this: are you cheating on me?"

The shy girl gasps loudly. "Wh-whaaat!? No way! Why would I do something so cruel as that?"

"Because you and Kanu were giggling and laughing like you were having a good time after you gave that little present to her!" Homura shouts. "And I was goddamn furious when I saw that. How could you, Yuyaki? Seeing someone behind my back?" Tears are starting to form in her eyes and already falling down her cheeks. "Why the hell would you do that!? I thought you loved me! You even said so yourself…over…and over again…" She buries her face in her hands.

"Homura-san…I-I do love you…"

"But you were seeing that chick!"

"P-please let me explain!" Yuyaki begs, putting a fist on her chest. "The only reason I was seeing her was b-because she wanted me to get her a present for Ryuubi-san!"

Homura slowly lifts her head up. "Wh…what…?"

"It was…Ryuubi-san's birthday and Kanu-san didn't know what to get her. So she asked me for advice and I helped her. Th-that's all…she was doing." Yuyaki says. She herself is shedding tears. "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't being a good girlfriend to you. I shouldn't have…shouldn't have done something so cruel to you. I'm terribly sorry, Homura-san!" She buries her face in her hands and starts crying.

Homura immediately feels bad for her beloved. "Yuyu-chan…" She goes over and hugs her tenderly. "Listen…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for misunderstanding the whole situation. But listen, if you're seeing someone…please tell me. And explain what's going on. I almost lost you, you know that?"

"Y-yes…" Yuyaki sniffles as she returns the embrace. "I don't…want to lose you, Homura-san…!"

They pull away and Homura wipes her tears with her thumb while caressing her cheek. The shy girl sniffles some more and smiles a small smile.

"Never do something like this again, okay?" Homura whispers.

"I-I won't…" Yuyaki replies. "I really, really love you with all my heart, Homura-san…"

"And so do I. Yuyu-chan…please…"

The shy girl knows exactly what she's talking about. "Yes…let's…make love…to make up for today…"

The two share a passionate, loving kiss as they help strip each other naked and onto Yuyaki's bed to make love to their heart's content. To forget this whole thing happened…and to forgive one another.


End file.
